


Lake Effect

by ohnoscarlett



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoscarlett/pseuds/ohnoscarlett
Summary: Getting snowed in sucks.





	Lake Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Written hastily for [](http://adellyna.livejournal.com/profile)[adellyna](http://adellyna.livejournal.com/)'s [Bandom's been snowed in](http://adellyna.livejournal.com/353193.html), while I'm trying to write something else!

TITLE: Lake Effect  
AUTHOR: [](http://ohnoscarlett.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ohnoscarlett**](http://ohnoscarlett.livejournal.com/)  
RATING: oh, let's say PG-13  
PAIRING, IF ANY: gsf, baby.  G.S.F.  Hah!  
SUMMARY: Getting snowed in sucks.  
DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Obviously.  
NOTES: Written hastily for [](http://adellyna.livejournal.com/profile)[ **adellyna**](http://adellyna.livejournal.com/)'s [Bandom's been snowed in](http://adellyna.livejournal.com/353193.html), while I'm trying to write something else!

They all four cuddled together on the bed.They were stuck.The airport was closed, and it was snowing so hard that they couldn’t even see it across the street anymore.But it wasn’t cold in the hotel.They weren’t even under the covers.

 

It comforted them to touch each other.

 

Ryan was shivering.Brendon was twitchy.Spencer was tense.Jon, well, Jon was always pretty relaxed, relatively, but even he was on edge.The others did that to him.Their moods bled into each other.So he pressed himself into the warmth of Brendon’s back, reaching across him to pet Ryan soothingly.Spencer’s cool hand ghosted across his momentarily, searching for Ryan’s, and finding it already clasped tightly in Brendon’s.

 

Ryan was always cold.Winter was a hardship for him, and the Northeast in December was like his own personal level of hell.The others bore it for him, blocking what they could, and sharing what heat they had of their own.His cold nose and icy fingers were like frigid kisses all their own, counterpoints to the warmth that could always be found in his eyes, his mouth.

   


Jon shivered.Brendon wriggled against him.Ryan tucked his head under Brendon’s chin.Spencer hooked his chin over Ryan’s shoulder.

 

“Guess maybe next time we schedule this leg for the summer?” Spencer said, his blue eyes sparkling mischieviously.Ryan snorted, making Brendon jump and crash heads with Jon, who groaned, rubbing his temple.Brendon rolled over to kiss the hurt away.

 

“We could go to Niagara Falls next time, if it was summer,” Jon suggested.Brendon gasped, and Ryan laughed, muffling it into his shoulder.Spencer just grinned.They were mystified by the sheer mass of water, those three.Born of the desert.It made Jon ache suddenly for Chicago and the Lake Michigan shore.This could so easily have happened there instead.

  



End file.
